Fourth of July
by wishgrantingfactories
Summary: The Bellas celebrate Independence Day with a few activities planned out by Amy. [one-shot]


**Okay so a few of the pitch perfect cast members posted pictures on Instagram of them celebrating so I wanted to write something small. I'm sorry for any mistakes made, enjoy!**

* * *

_"Fourth of July, bitches!"_ Someone (probably Amy) shouted at seven am in the morning. Beca groaned and turned around, burrowing her head in the crook of Chloe's neck.

"Jesus Christ." The brunette mumbled into Chloe's collarbone, squeezing her waist tightly. A small giggle erupted from Chloe's lips as she pressed a small kiss to Beca's temple and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Does no one hear me?!" Amy's voice came ringing through the doors again.

"Oh my god." Beca whined and curled into a ball. Chloe laughed and pushed Beca off her before padding softly towards the door.

"We're up!" Chloe shouted down. The door next to her room's opened and Stacie stepped out angrily.

"It's freaking five am Amy, go back to bed." Stacie grumbled. Chloe chuckled at the disheveled look the leggy brunette adorned before returning to her room and hearing Any shout back that it was already seven.

By seven forty-five, all the Bella's were down at the kitchen.

"Okay so here's the plan for today." Amy clapped her hands excitedly. The Bella's let out groans and moans simultaneously. "Firstly. We're going to go to the supermarket to grab supplies and we're coming back to bake America cupcakes." Amy grinned and watched the reaction of the Bella's.

"Then, I bought us fireworks and sparkles." Amy pointed at a whole box of fireworks. Beca's face lit up at the mention of fireworks and Chloe pressed a kiss to her cheek upon seeing her grin. "I know you like it short stack. I got you extra fireworks."

"And finally we'll end the day with a movie and maybe Independence Day sex." Amy mused. "Just joking, oh gross Stacie don't wink at Aubrey like this." Aubrey flushed red before mumbling something no one heard. Lilly pointed towards the fireworks and whispered something.

"What?" Amy bellowed back at the quiet girl.

"Can I do something to the fireworks?" Lilly whispered slightly louder.

"Eh? Yeah yeah just don't ruin too much of it." Amy waved her hand absent-mindedly. A creepy smile formed on Lilly's face and the girl made her way towards the huge box. "We're hitting the supermarket, ladies!" Amy guffawed and picked up the car keys.

The eight of them arrived at the supermarket and Amy gathered them again. They separated into pairs, Aubrey and Stacie, Cynthia Rose and Denise, Amy and Ashley and obviously, Beca and Chloe. Amy passed each pair a shopping list and shooed them off, giving them half an hour to bring back all the things on the list.

Beca and Chloe grabbed a trolley and made their way towards the aisles. Chloe pulled at Beca's arm suddenly, making them stop. She grinned cheekily at the brunette before pulling herself into the supermarket trolley. Beca rolled her eyes affectionately at the redhead, leaning down to peck her lips before pushing the trolley.

"Jeez woman you're heavy." Beca joked and poked at Chloe's head. The redhead grumbled but smiled nevertheless. The pair wandered down the aisle, pulling down items from the shelves and ticking them off the list. Bags of flour and icing sugar sat in Chloe's lap. Beca kept throwing things into the cart and Chloe arranged them in the remaining space in the cart.

Two bags of gummy bears fell into Chloe's lap and the redhead looked up curiously at Beca.

"What? They're red and blue." Beca shrugged. Chloe smirked but didn't say anything. Half an hour later, the Bella's gathered at the cashier again. Amy made sure they had everything before checking out their items.

"Back to the house!" Amy waved her hands and the Bella's filled into the mini van. They arrived back at the house after grabbing some Taco Bell for breakfast.

"I'm kind of impressed, Amy. You actually planned everything out today." Aubrey admitted, patting Amy's shoulder.

"Eh it's okay." Amy smiled before clapping her hands twice. "Okay guys!"

The Bella's all gathered back at the kitchen, still with the exception of Lilly.

"We're going with the same pairing. Chloe and Beca you guys do the icing and decoration. Stacie and Aubrey, the cupcakes and cakes are all yours. CR, Denise, Ashley and me will decorate the house and get ready for tonight." Amy raised an eyebrow, as if asking if everyone agreed. They all nodded before going to their designated stations.

Beca and Chloe went to mix the icing, waiting for Aubrey and Stacie's cupcakes. The brunette kept swiping at the bowl of red icing, sucking her fingers and grinning. Chloe smacked her hand softly.

"You're gonna finish all the icing, babe." Chloe scolded before pulling Beca's lips to hers and swiping her tongue against Beca's lip, tasting the sweetness on her tongue.

"Mmm." Beca moaned into the kiss. Just as her hands slip into Chloe's shirt.

"Whoa dude!" Aubrey shrieked as she entered the living room where Chloe and Beca were at. She placed the tray of cupcakes on the table before smirking at the red faces on both her friends. "Decorate them you horny badgers."

"Horny badgers?" Beca scoffed in disbelief. Aubrey laughed before walking back into the kitchen. The two started decorating the cupcakes, red and blue cupcakes were starting to fill the table. Their decorating skills got better cupcake after cupcake.

"Hey this one's good." Beca pointed proudly at a cupcake she just decorated.

"You're getting good at this huh." Chloe smirked and pressed a kiss to the brunette's lips.

"Mm, yours aren't that bad either, Beale." Beca laughed.

At three pm, Amy announced that it was time for a swim. The Bella's all returned to their rooms to change.

"Hey did you see my—" Beca's words died in her throat when Chloe walked out of their connecting bathroom in a red bikini. The brunette's eyes glinted as she stepped towards Chloe, pulling the redhead close towards her.

"Seen your what?" Chloe smirked. Her smug face slipped away when Beca let her hand travel down and stroked Chloe's abdomen. Her fingers trailed Chloe's bare stomach, swirling around her belly button before going back to drawing shapes. "Go get changed." Chloe gulped and pushed Beca away. Beca smirked before kissing Chloe briefly and walking into the bathroom to change.

Beca stepped out a minute later, donning a one piece white swim suit. Chloe stepped towards her and tugged at the soft curls at the back of her neck, making the brunette shiver. Beca was leaning in when she heard someone knock on the door.

"Oi! No sex until we finish my plans." Amy shouted, banging on their door. Beca angrily stomped to the door and flung it open, facing the Australian.

"We're not having sex." Beca grunted before grabbing Chloe's hand and making their way to the pool.

"Whatever you say." Amy smirked and followed them down the steps. The Bella's entered the water one by one, slowly making their way further away from the edge. Suddenly, Beca yelped and clung on to Chloe. The redhead smirked and pushed herself away from the edge.

"Are you too short to touch the ground?" The redhead teased the short brunette. Beca slapped Chloe lightly before wrapping her arms and legs around Chloe. The ginger sighed and resigned to her fate of becoming Beca's personal life buoy, not that she didn't like it. The girls all laughed at Beca, clinging on to Chloe like a koala and Beca let out an indignant whine. They played around with a beach ball and splashed around for about an hour before they got out to get ready for the night.

* * *

By the time the Bella's made it down by the pool again, it was six in the evening. Amy and Lilly were sitting by the barbeque pit, apparently making their dinner. The box of fireworks still lay by the sliding door at the pool. The girls all lazed around the pool, individually playing with small fireworks and glowsticks that happened to be lying around. They ate the barbecued food and the cupcakes, not long later and by eight, Lilly had an entire firework show planned for them.

"Don't try this at home." Lilly whispered and everyone settled down as Lilly played with some sort of controller. Suddenly, a loud popping noise erupted and the sky lit up with dozens of colors. Lilly grinned manically and so did the rest of the Bella's.

"You're actually good at this." Amy commented and Lilly blushed slightly. They all sat back and watch as the remaining sparks died down. Shots were passed around and they played a few rounds of truth or dare. After exchanging useless banter as usual, most of the girls retired to their rooms, after a tiring and demanding day. They all thanked Amy for this and the Australian modestly claimed that she couldn't have done it without them.

Chloe pulled Beca up the steps to their room and shut the door before locking it behind her. She pressed Beca against the wall and claimed her lips with her own. Feeling Beca smile into the kiss, Chloe pulled back and stared quizzically at the girl.

"I had fun today." Beca smiled and Chloe couldn't help but return the grin. The redhead pulled off Beca's white t-shirt before pulling her in for a kiss again.

"Me too." Chloe mumbled into Beca's lips.

"Mm let's end this day on a good note shall we?" Beca smirked as she kissed down Chloe's jaw. The redhead nodded quickly before yanking her tank top off and attaching her lips to Beca's neck.


End file.
